In a structure, such as a building, it is preferable that a user recognizes the state of a target space to be managed and be enabled to operate an air-conditioning device as intended. As regards methods of achieving the above, for example, a method of displaying power consumption or a temperature acquired from an air-conditioning device to allow the user to recognize the state of a space and operate the air-conditioning device and a method of treating a plurality of air-conditioning devices as a group and operating the group have been developed.
For example, a “device management apparatus including a management screen that schematically displays the state of a space where a plurality of units is scattered and further schematically displays the states of the units in response to a simple operation” has been disclosed (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
Furthermore, for example, a technique to display the states of air-conditioning devices on a group-by-group basis has been disclosed. In addition, a technique to operate the air-conditioning devices on a group-by-group basis or collectively has been disclosed (refer to Non Patent Literature 1, for example).